Blue Eyes and a Heart of Gold
by MaiaNishikawa23
Summary: In an act of self sacrifice, Itachi killed almost everyone he loved. He even lost his lover. Little did he know, his girlfriend survived the massacre. Employed by the Akatsuki and living with amnesia, re-meeting Itachi will cause her painful memories to resurface. What will happen when she learns the truth? How can things ever return to the way they used to be? Ita/lover. Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Itachi stood at the front of the bar while Kisame ordered them some drinks. "Can I get two rounds of sake?" The Bar tender went to the back and returned with their orders before eyeing Itachi suspiciously.

"Hey aren't you a little young to be drinking?"

"I'm old enough." The man noticed the dash etched into his forhead protector and understood.

"Ah, so you're one of the Akatsuki, are ya?" he nodded. The bar had been created in secret, a place where all criminals were aloud to relax and even stay at the inn given they fended for themselves when an enemy appeared or they were found out. "Well then make yourselves at home, ya hear?" Kisame nodded and they walked off.

"Seventeen and drinking, then." The shark man smirked. He didn't bother a reply. They made their way towards a table where Diedara and Pein were sitting, Pein shrouded in shadow. In the corner, Zetsu sat silently eyeing a salad.

"Oi there, if it isn't our two mascots, the Shark and the Weasel!" Diedara greeted them. Itachi hated Diedara with a vehement passion.

"Shut it, you one eyed bafoon." (You: He actually said something!!! Maia: I guess that's what alchohol will do to you at such a young age. ^_^)

"Silence, we have important business here." Pein then flipped open the bingo book to a group of S-rank criminals. A girl with _______ hair and very pale eyes smiled warmly, she appeared to be about seventeen. "Yuki Himawari, a rogue nin from the Lightning Villiage. She masters in a unique style called Shuuri Uren and not much else is known about her. Well, she looks to be about Itachi's age so I suppose we'll leave it up to you."

"I don't see why I have to do it when Diedara seems more than willing to take my place." Diedara was more than willing to, but of course that was when Kisame decided to step in.

"Aw, c'mon, it'll be fun! I know I'd like to see you with a girl. And besides, Diedara's hand mouths would probably scare her off."

"Hey, the girls love my dashing and daring features! If it weren't for the git Leader gave me as a partner I could sweep any girl I wanted off her feet." Just then a hooded figure came from the next room, bobbing up and down excitedly.

"Hey guess what leader-sama? Tobi used up all of his vitamins at once!"

"Speak of the devil." Diede murmured.

"Silence." Pein was in a foul mood as usual. "Itachi, you know your mission."

You were standing in the corner talking to some former teammates when a finger touched you on the shoulder. You tuned to the person in surprise. "Yes?" The voice that came next was a man's.

"That man over there bought you a drink." You looked over towards him, hunched over by the counter. He walked over to you and after a moment you excused yourself from the conversation. You looked up at him.

"Hi, who are you?"

"Uchiha, Itachi. I need to have a word with you."

The two of you talked, first small talk, then where you were from, and then of the matter at hand. You were offered a job working alongside the Akatsuki organization. The young man was quiet, dark and mysterious He asked if you were interested in hunting the jinjuuriki (tailed beasts) but you told him they didn't really concern you.

Afteral, he didn't know what you were hiding.

Itachi POV

I was taken aback by her appearance at first glance.… it was as if the past had come back to haunt me all to soon, for the face of this young woman looked exactly like…. Her eyes were silver, almost opalescent with a shade of blue. They were like mirrors. And her hair—no. Stop it. I had to get myself under control. This was just one of those girls in the way of a simple mission that had by chance been assigned to me. I was to get her to cooperate and that was all. She talked in a high pitched and authorative voice. She smiled at me. I did not smile back. The conversation was soon over.

"It was nice to talk with you Itachi Uchiha."

"Likewise."

"Well, what did you think of her?"

"Too straightforward."

"Hmm…" Was all Pain said. "And the offer? What did she say about that?"

"She said she'd think about it. I told her she had until tomorrow afternoon to decide and then we would be leaving."

"Good. Let her decide. If she says no, we always have other ways of getting her to cooperate."

* * *

You walked into your hotel room and took off your white jacket, your heels and your ninja gear. Home. You hadn't called a place home in a long time. Not since you parents died, anyway. You turned on the light in the bathroom and looked at your face in the mirror but shrugged when you remembered there wasn't a point. After a nice warm shower, you got into your nightclothes and sat at the window by the side of your bed. It was hard. But you would get through it. Underneath the star filled moonlit sky you dozed off, thinking of the shinobi you met at the bar. He had a strange energy… you couldn't; put your finger on it. But it was there. Would you go through with the plan? Or would you meet the man again tomorrow and decide to tag along with the Akatsuki Organization?

'Follow your heart…..' said the thing in your head. It was a thing you've had every since you could remember and it guided you on your path.

"I know, I know." You mumbled to yourself and then yawned. You stretched an got into bed, pulling the thick warm covers over you. Sweet dreams.

(if some of that seemed random, don't worry, it'll make sense in time.)

Family members ran screaming in the fiery chaos in the mansion around you and one by one they all fell. Rushing down the hallway, you could see there was nowhere left to turn. "Mother! Father!" You saw your parents a ways in front of you, they were trying to get to you, but a barrier of flame separated you from them. Just then a kunai came shooting from the side, it hit your father and he fell down dead. Mother followed after, a kunai in her side. "No! Mommy, daddy you have to get up." You stared down at the lifeless bodies. You were alone. Everywhere you looked there were only more bodies and crumbling walls. And you were trapped. The heat took its toll on your body and your vision blurred like a drunk persons. A vase smashed behind you. But before you could turn a wall crumbled and the ashes got in your eyes. You felt a harsh blow to the back of your head and then a needle in your neck. Your body seared, and you collapse. But just before you become unconsious, you can see a shaky image of a man in a swirly orange mask, staring down at you. He runs away and the heat and poison is too strong a battle to overcome. Your vision goes black and you pass out.

In the dimmest corners of your consiousnes, the boy you met at the bar stands in front of you, eyes cold and indifferent. "Are you ready." That's all he says and at once you are spinning away back into reality.

You sit up gasping and sweaty. Panting, you look around you and realize that there is only the room around you were you fell asleep; that it had been a dream just like all the previous ones and you were fine. It was morning and you got up out of bed groggily.

Your memory flashes back to the last part of that dream, with that man at the bar staring blankly at you. "Are you ready?" Why did he say that? What did it mean??? You decide to take a shower first, then get ready packing everything you have into a small bag.

Outside the lobby there were three men in black and red cloaks all waiting for

you.

"Well?" Said the one with red spikey hair and piercings on his face.

"Sorry, but no." You say, putting on your charming smile and walking away past them. Out of the corner of your eye you see the man you met yesterday is watching you but you don't care. You are listening to your heart. You are running away.

You walk through the forest for about twenty minutes before you start to hear anything. Are you being followed? Stupid ninja, stupid foolish Akatsuki. They could have all the tailed beasts they wanted, you didn't care. That dream still haunted you and you thought about it, but not for long, because you were certain you were on the correct path. _Seiyuuki, are you in denial? _No… no you were not. There were just better things you had to do.

"Are you ready."

You snapped your body around. It was the shinobi you had met at the bar. You were right all along, you had been followed. Your pale opalescent eyes gazed into his blank onyx ones. You knew this time there was something strange about them and that you also weren't getting away. Not this time.

"You WILL come with us." His finger slowly pointed at you. You scowled. ^_^

The End! I hope you liked it! Next time: A new mission: Gaara of the Sand/ the Outcasts! Are they all evil? Or just misunderstood?


	2. Chapter 2

You kicked and screamed at the man with red hair.

"Let me go! You let me go right now!" He continued to walk through the forest, carrying you on his shoulders and not paying any mind at all. After a while you gave up. You looked and were seeing into the eye of a man with long blond hair. He smirked at you.

"This is the girl we're supposed to be working with, un? She's so weak, I don't see why we should even bother. She couldn't even put up a fight." Now this hadn't been true- you had put up a great deal of a fight. You jumped into the air, drew out your nunchuck and swirled it around in a defensive circle. But you could barely ward off the first man, making it up the tree into the air before you fell back to the ground. The man with red hair had some kind of a gravity jutsu that caused you to loose control. And when you stood up for the second time, looking into the eyes of the black haired man for some reason you couldn't move. Had it been it out of shock?

"You should not be so hasty to make a decision." Said the man. "Her profile is higher than even some on the ANBU black ops. She will make a great weopon, I'm sure."

"If you wanted me as an ally you should have asked politely when I trusted you."

"You didn't trust, remember?" You looked behind you too see who had retorted. It was the black haired man. Your eyes met his from underneath his pointed hat and you gave him a cold resenting scowl. He looked away indifferently.

POV: Somehow that look had reminded me of sasuke…

After another while your stomach began to feel torn from being carried so you asked him if you could walk for yourself. You told him you wouldn't try to escape but he set you down and put handcuffs on you just in case. You were sad. They had cheated you out of a good deal money wise and had taken away your will. You were trapped- a slave.

The blond haired man seemed to notice this- his eye shown with pity behind his bangs. He walked over next to you and comforted you.

"Oh, it's not so bad, un, everyone is really nice once you get to know them! See that there is Zetsu- all don't look so scared like that, he only eats the dead ones. And the one who was just holding you is our leader, un, Pein Sama. He doesn't talk about it but rumor is that he's a war orfan from the villiage in the rain and he made this group to restore peace to this world."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he says that there's always going to be war so that's why we're going to get everyone to negotiate through fear! I mean we may blow some people up- somebody's gotta die, but the real thing he's going after is peace."

"Well I guess that's one way to go about it.." You said. He was right in front of you and there was no way you wanted to upset him. "Who's the man with the scythe?"

"Oh, that's hidan. He's part vamp, un. He does everything for his religion. He prays to the god Jarshin, by killing and that way his god will be proud. And that's his partner Kuzekku, he's the oldest one of us by far! He takes care of our finantial issues by collecting bounties so we get food to eat, un!"

You looked at the ones he mentioned, each with their own sad story. And by the looks of it, it seemed to you these were all just misfits, mad at the world and no place to go like you were. They didn't seem bad- not most of them- just misunderstod. You decided you would be yourself to these people after all- give them a shoulder to cry on. Finnaly he neared the end of the list.

"And that's Itachi- well.. you already know him, un. He single handedly butchered every single member of his clan! Well, except for his brother of course, Sasuke. And that blue fish guy next to him is his partner Kisame un. He's badass, and he has a sward to match it!"

"Oh… they seemed straight to me…" (I had to say that, srry I am not a ItaKisa fan! Blegh!) you looked over and for the first time, you saw some expression on that man's face. His eyes had gone wide out of shock as had Kisame's but they quickly went back to normal.

"Hah! Good one, un!" Said the man with the scythe. Kisame ignored it, looking at you with slightly offended, scared white face.

"We are Not gay. If you want gay take a quick look at who's talkin to you." Diedara's face went angry and you could feel his energy fire up at the backfire.

"Forgive me, I did not wish to make a fight…" You continued to walk in silence then. These guys were still as dangerous as before and your distrust hadn't changed, but maybe you could help make some peace between them.

You came to a little town in the slums with a couple ins and a few resturonts.

"We will stay here for the night. I must leave now for I cannot linger here. I limit the killing minimum to three so keep control of yourselves… Hidan." Pein looked at the man with the scythe.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm sorry for what happened last time, geez."

"Very well. Itachi I'll leave everybody in your hands."

"Aww, why don't I get to? Im the oldest…" Said Kuzekku.

"Itachi may be the youngest, but he is also has the best judgement. With that, Pein disappeared in a blur and you were left with the remaining seven.

Itachi halted the men with one hand and you all obeyed.

"We will split into groups of two. Kisame and I will head out to the east, Deidara and Zetsu to the west too look for food. The rest of you can make sleeping arrangements." Kazuku and Hidan both sniggered at the newly found joke. Itachi shot them a cold glare. "That's not funny." You were unnerved by his authority and outspoken-ness. He was so cold! Then he turned his gaze to you. "You are coming with me."

You walked causiously beside the ninja, trying to decifer what it was that he might be thinking. It was impossible, for his eyes were like sealed doors.


End file.
